Warriors: The Four Clans
by Wind That Stirs Leaves
Summary: These four Clans are unlike any other. These four Clans, LustClan, MatingClan, TomClan, and SheClan are Clans that were built on the subject of mating. Sure, they still may fight and hunt like any other normal Clan, but mating and lust are the most important things. Kits are taught about the basics at a young age, and apprentices are trained to mate with cats of both genders.
1. Information Page

**THE INFORMATION CHAPTER**

 **This chapter is devoted to allegiances and Clan descriptions, so that you can learn about this four new Clans!**

 **MATINGCLAN**

 **Leader (This cat leads the Clan):** Pebblestar - A huge dark gray tom with piercing green eyes.

 **Deputy (This cat is the second in command):** Cindertail - A silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat (This cat is like a doctor):** Cumheart - A solid white tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice (This cat is training to be the medicine cat):** Firepaw - A ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

 **Warriors – These cats are eligible to fight and hunt for the Clan.**

Corelick - A pale sandy colored she-cat with deep green eyes.

Watershine - A silver and white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Tigerfur – A dark brown and light brown tom with brown eyes.

Blackstripe - A white tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Cherrystep – A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Graystorm – A dark gray tom with brown patches and hazel eyes.

Hailflower – A white, silver, and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tailthrust – A solid black tom with bright green eyes.

Sandypelt – A sand colored she-cat with hazel eyes.

Mudpool – A dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Embershine – A long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Dickshove – A dark ginger tom with dark brown splotches and brown eyes.

 **Apprentices – These cats are training to be warriors.**

Ashpaw – A gray and silver she-cat with hazel eyes. **(Mentor: Tailthrust)**

Moorpaw – A brown tom with green eyes **(Mentor: Embershine)**

Runningpaw – A tabby she-cat with brown eyes **(Mentor: Graystorm)**

Dustpaw - A pale brown tom with yellow eyes **(Mentor: Sandypelt)**

Applepaw – A cream she-cat with amber eyes **(Mentor: Tigerfur)**

Nightpaw – A black tom with white paws and hazel eyes **(Mentor: Watershine)**

 **Queens – These cats are she-cats that are nursing and raising kits.**

Barknose – A long-furred dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes **(Kits:** **Tightkit, Moonkit, Streamkit)**

Lakelight – A silver she-cat dappled with white with blue eyes **(Kits: Adderkit and Riverkit)**

 **Elders – These cats have retired from being a warrior due to age or permanent injury.**

Treefall – A pale brown and dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Tickbite – A small black and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Lightfall – A cream she-cat with white paws.

 **LUSTCLAN**

 **Leader:** Acornstar – A fluffy ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Fogblaze – A silver and white ticked tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Alderbranch – A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Birdface – A tall tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Brackensong - A pale brown colored she-cat with pale green eyes.

Bluestrike - A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes.

Leopardstorm – A she-cat with a pelt that resembles a leopard.

Whitespot - A black tom with white spots and brown eyes.

Boulderear – A gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Cedarfang – A brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Clovercloud – A white and ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Shellstep – A solid cream tom with dark hazel eyes.

Dewnose – A silver she-cat with amber eyes.

Flamefang – A bright ginger tom with brown.

Blazingpelt – A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Frecklemask – A black she-cat with a white speckled face and hazel eyes.

Fuzzyfur - A cream and brown tom with amber eyes.

Shrewtooth – A small pale brown she-cat with brown eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Snakepaw – A brown tom with gray spots. **(Mentor: Frecklemask)**

Softpaw – A diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Shellstep)**

Sootpaw – A dark gray and black tom with yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Fuzzyfur)**

Stoatpaw – A brown and white she-cat with green eyes. **(Mentor: Whitespot)**

Goldenpaw – A golden colored she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mentor: Cedarfang)**

Stonepaw – A gray and silver tom with hazel eyes. **(Mentor: Fogblaze)**

 **Queens:**

Splashwing – A solid white she-cat with blue eyes. **(Kits: Tallkit, Haykit, Hawkkit, Kinkkit, and Larkkit)**

Hollynose – A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. **(Kits: Mallowkit, Kestrelkit, Meadowkit, Mintkit, and Otterkit.)**

Pearface – A solid cream she-cat with brown eyes. **(Kits: Pebblekit, Palekit, and Marshkit.)**

Poppyshade – A brown she-cat with white spots. **(Kits: Fawnkit, Poolkit, Seedkit, Lionkit, and Raggedkit.)**

 **Elders:**

Heavytuft – A huge solid black tom with hazel eyes.

Volethroat – A dark brown tom with green eyes.

 **SHECLAN**

 **Leader:** Heatherstar – A cream she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Reedfeather – A ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlesnow – A solid white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None at the moment.

 **Warriors:**

Eagleflight – A brown and white she-cat with green eyes.

Ambernose – A brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Mintshine – A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Minnowswim – A silver and cream she-cat with hazel eyes.

Marigoldlight – A golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Nettlespike – A pale brown she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Rosethorn – A sand colored and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Tangletuft – A dark golden she-cat with green eyes.

Timberpelt – A dark and light brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Vinewhisker – A white and ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Dawnsky – A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Duskheart – A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Featherfoot – A silver and golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Echoflower – A solid black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dovemist – A white and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Duckpuddle – A white with brown spots and yellow eyes she-cat.

 **Apprentices:**

Driftpaw – A dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mentor: Rosethorn)**

Honeypaw – A golden she-cat with hazel eyes. **(Mentor: Nettlespike)**

Cinderpaw – A gray she-cat with yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Featherfoot)**

Deerpaw – A light brown she-cat with brown eyes. **(Mentor: Tangletuft)**

Darkpaw – A black and dark gray she-cat with green eyes. **(Mentor: Vinewhisker)**

Harepaw – A light brown and white she-cat with green eyes. **(Mentor: Reedfeather)**

Halfpaw – A tortoiseshell with a half ginger face and a half black face and yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Echoflower)**

Juniperpaw – A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mentor: Duckpuddle)**

Leafpaw - A dark brown she-cat with black paws. **(Mentor: Eagleflight)**

Morningpaw – A pale brown and cream she-cat with green eyes. **(Mentor: Mintshine)**

Mosspaw – A white she-cat with black spots. **(Mentor: Heatherstar)**

Mothpaw – A solid black she-cat with green eyes. **(Mentor: Ambernose)**

 **Queens:**

Moleshine – A dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes. **(Kits: Berrykit, Olivekit, Owlkit, Petalkit, and Sweetkit.)**

Plumstep – A dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. **(Kits: Quailkit, Ravenkit, Rainkit, Flowerkit, and Rowankit.)**

Sagecloud – A cream and silver she-cat with hazel eyes. **(Kits: Silverkit, Skykit, Sparrowkit, Specklekit and Yellowkit.)**

Robintail – A bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. **(Kits: Spottedkit, Squirrelkit, Swiftkit, and Thrushkit.)**

 **Elders:**

Woollyfur – A white and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Willowspring – A pale brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Fernstrike – A golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Finchfire – A tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Flywing – A white and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 **TOMCLAN**

 **Leader:** Creekstar – A tabby tom with hazel eyes.

 **Deputy:** Redflame – A ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Russetheart – A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. (Yes, I am fully aware that she-cats are usually she-cats. Yet, genetic glitches are possible.)

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None at the moment.

 **Warriors:**

Jaggedtooth – A ginger and brown tom with hazel eyes.

Adderstrike – A dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Antfall – A solid black tom with green eyes.

Badgerbelly – A black and white tom with brown eyes.

Beetlestep – A dark brown tom with white patches and yellow eyes.

Birchtwig – A pale brown tom with green eyes.

Boulderclaw – A dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Bramblenose – A dark brown and pale brown tom with hazel eyes.

Buzzardfang – A dark brown and golden tom with yellow eyes.

Blizzardshade – A white tom with dark gray paws and blue eyes.

Chivefrost – A silver and gray tom with yellow eyes.

Eelslip – A solid black tom with amber eyes.

Graygrass – A gray tom with black splotches and hazel eyes.

Hailstrike – A white and silver tom with blue eyes.

Rabbitleap – A sandy pale tom with green eyes.

Owlswoop – A dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Lichenspeck – A solid white tom with hazel eyes.

Flintwhisker – A dark gray and black tom with green eyes.

Scorchtalon – A smoky-black tom with amber eyes.

Goosestorm – A silver tom with yellow eyes.

Gorsewind – A pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Foxpaw – A ginger and brown tom with green eyes. **(Mentor: Scorchtalon)**

Dunepaw – A pale tabby tom with amber eyes. **(Mentor: Flintwhisker)**

Acornpaw – A dark brown tom with yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Eelslip)**

Burrpaw – A light and dark brown tom with hazel eyes. **(Mentor: Redflame)**

Beechpaw – A golden tom with yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Hailstrike)**

Lionpaw – A golden and brown tom with green eyes. **(Mentor: Creekstar)**

Thicketpaw – A solid black tom with green eyes. **(Mentor: Chivefrost)**

Crowpaw – A black and dark gray tom with green eyes. **(Mentor: Birchtwig)**

Elkpaw – A ginger and pale brown tom with amber eyes. **(Mentor: Blizzardshade)**

Ferretpaw – A dark, light, and pale brown tom with yellow eyes. **(Mentor: Antfall)**

 **Kings (Will be explained farther down.)**

Shadowpath – A black and white tom with brown eyes. **(Kits: Briarkit, Ratkit, and Fennelkit.)**

Stormhawk – A blue-gray tom with hazel eyes. **(Kits: Thornkit, Jaykit, Tawnykit, Maggotkit, and Lightningkit)**

Oatdrop – A tabby tom with green eyes. **(Kits: Nutkit, Mousekit, Newtkit, Patchkit, Yellowkit, and Pinekit)**

Palestripe – A pale ginger tom with amber eyes. **(Kits: Fallowkit, Heronkit, Hollowkit, Hickorykit, and Lizardkit)**

 **Elders:**

Yarrowclaw – A cream tom with yellow eyes.

Marshjaw – A dark brown and gray tom with amber eyes.

Mottlefoot – A ginger tom with black speckles and green eyes.

 **That's the allegiances, and now I explain everything that there is to know about these new Clans.**

 **MATING MEETING:** This occurs twice every moon. One at the beginning of a new moon, and one of the end of a moon. The cats of TomClan and SheClan meet together and the border and have a mating session. Elders, kits, queens, and newly-appointed apprentices do not attend. This is done to replenish the kits in the Clans, since they cannot produce with the same gender.

 **LIFE EXCHANGE:** This happens a little while after every mating meeting. The she-cats of SheClan have their kits and raise them until they're old enough to eat fresh-kill. They will then bring the tom-kits to the border to give to TomClan to be raised since they no longer need milk. The she-kits stay in SheClan.

 **Kings:** You may be wondering how cats would know about kings. Well, ask yourself this. How do they know about queens? Kings are basically tom versions of queens. After the life exchange, they are the ones that raise their own kits for the next few moons until they become apprentices.

 **Naming:** MatingClan is the only Clan that have cats whose names revolve around mating. The other Clans consider mating names sacred.

 **Gender Clans:** This one is extremely obvious, but TomClan is only toms and SheClan is only she-cats.

That's it for terminology.

 **If you want to request a cat, PM me using this format!**

 **Cat Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Origins:** (Half Clan? Full Clan? Former rogue? Etc.)

 **Extras:**

Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	2. Chapter One

Heatherstar lead her Clan through SheClan territory. Today was another mating meeting, and she could already tell that a lot of the cats that she was leading were excited. A lot of apprentices hadn't been able to go to the last one, and now that they had grown, matured, and learned more about mating, they could finally attend. She could already hear their nervous and excited chatting behind her. The cream she-cat kept her head held high, and even though all of the cats behind her were speaking with each other, she stayed silent. Her pawsteps were silent and swift. Her deputy, Reedfeather had been right at her shoulder, but she had hung back to join a conversation with Littlesnow and Eagleflight. Meanwhile, towards the back, the apprentices kept their voices low and took their sweet time as they gossiped about the toms of TomClan and how this mating meeting would go.

Juniperpaw looked rather nervous, and she glanced back at forth at the other apprentices.

"Do you think that the TomClan apprentices will like us?" She asked, nervously, her ginger tail twitching. Driftpaw nodded encouragingly with a smile, "Of course they will! Who wouldn't like _you_ Juniperpaw?" She asked teasingly.

Cinderpaw blinked, turning her head to face the others, "I just hope that I get lucky enough to have one of the Mole brothers for a mating partner…"

The other apprentices let out sighs of admiration. They called the trio the Mole brothers, because their mother was Moleshine. They had grown up now, and Moleshine had produced many more litters after them. Thistlepaw, Lionpaw, and Crowpaw, were the ones that all of the apprentices always wanted to mate with. Who could resist them? They were each senior apprentices and they both were rough maters and they knew how to charm a she-cat. Last time they had a mating meeting, Driftpaw, Deerpaw, and Honeypaw were the lucky ones, each to receive one of the Mole brothers. Halfpaw then chirped in, "We're getting close! I smell TomClan! We're getting close! We're getting close!" She cheered, not caring if her excitement was in comparison to that of a kit's. It was true. Heatherstar had already reached the border, and was speaking with Creekstar. The younger apprentices immediately began feeling nervous again. This wasn't some training session back at the training hollow with sticks instead of real members. This was _real_. Littlesnow, the medicine cat, gingerly padded past the apprentices. She shot each of the younger ones uplifting smiles as she passed. She then trotted over to begin a conversation with the other medicine cat, Russetheart. The white she-cat purred before she began to speak, "Russetheart! Hi! It seems as if it's been forever."

The calico responded with a simple nod and a polite smile, "It has, even though we had a medicine cat meeting recently."

"How is my most recent litter? Ferretpaw and Elkpaw?" Littlesnow asked, curiously. Even though her tom kits had to go to TomClan, she still cared about them dearly. She had produced four litters with Russetheart, and after this meeting, she'd be producing a fifth. Lots of kits weren't a problem in TomClan and SheClan, it was encouraged and supported.

"They were made apprentices a few sunrises ago, so they're too young to attend this one. Maybe you'll see them in the next two meetings." Russetheart said.

Littlesnow felt like the luckiest she-cat in the world to always be partnered with Russetheart. It wasn't like she could mate anyone else. It was the mating meeting rule. Ranks mated with ranks. Leaders mated with leaders, deputies with deputies, warriors with warriors, and apprentices with apprentices. And then of course, there were medicine cats with medicine cats. And if one medicine cat had an apprentice, it just meant more pleasure for the one without one. Sure, the apprentices would always swoon over the Mole brothers, but Littlesnow didn't understand why. They should be all falling over themselves for Russetheart. He was practically the best mater in all of the Clans. She tried to stop herself from thinking too far. She didn't want to show Russetheart that she was already _too_ excited for this.

"Have any kits in TomClan seemed interested in being a medicine cat?" She asked. She truly was curious.

"Lizardkit will sneak into my den with his littermates, and pretend as if he knows every herb. When they play Clans, he'll always be the medicine cat in the game. I think he's going to be my apprentice in a few moons!" Russetheart said.

Littlesnow smiled cheerfully, "That sounds great! It's always amazing to know that a kit has their eye on being the next medicine cat."

Russetheart nodded in agreement, then opened his jaws to speak, but he was cut off by the yowl of both Creekstar and Heatherstar in unison.

"Cats of TomClan and SheClan!" Creekstar called out.

"Let the mating begin!" Heatherstar yowled.

Creekstar was then, in a flash, on top of Heatherstar and ready to begin. The other cats began as well, right after the cue from their leaders. Littlesnow wanted to jump with excitement. It was time again! The small white she-cat lay on her back so her belly was exposed, and she then moved her tail aside. Her body was exposed. Her little pink core was wet and it seemed to be screaming for attention. Russetheart eyed it with interest, before leaning down and plunging his muzzle into her folds. Littlesnow moaned, throwing her head back so it was also on the ground. It felt amazing. Russetheart continued to pleasure her with his expert tongue, swirling it around and jamming it in and out. Littlesnow tried not to yowl too loudly, even though she wanted to screech in pleasure. She let her white tail snake around to begin playing with Russetheart's sheath. She flicked it repeatedly, until the tom began moaning as he continued to lick at Littlesnow's core. The white she-cat never wanted this to end, but she knew it would have to sometime. The tom then withdrew his tongue, and the white medicine cat let a small whine escape her jaws. The tortoiseshell tom noticed that Littlesnow wanted more, so he lay on his back for Littlesnow.

 _Yes!_ She thought, taking a step forwards so that she was closer. She crouched down and began to lap at the tom's sheath, purring. Russetheart didn't squirm, he just began groaning as soon as he felt pleasure. Littlesnow made sure her front paws her busy too. She began massaging his sheath with she wasn't lick to make sure that there was even more enjoyment for both her and the tom that she was mating. Then, Russetheart's sheath erupted, and out shot his incredibly large member. It made Littlesnow giddy with excitement every time. Apparently the tortoiseshell medicine cat knew how Littlesnow felt, because he lifted his head to smirk at the white medicine cat before lifting his hips so his member lightly brushed the mouth of Littlesnow.

The white she-cat didn't hesitate, as soon as his member touched her muzzle, she opened her jaws and closed them around Russetheart's member, before lowering her head and trying to get as much as she could into her mouth. She purred, sending vibrations down the tom's member. Oh, how big Russetheart was…there was so much that Littlesnow couldn't fit in her mouth! The tom moaned, telling the medicine cat one simple command, "Suck…please." He begged. Well, he didn't need to ask her twice. She began to suck, swirling her tongue around Russetheart's member, and rubbing the part that she couldn't fit in her mouth with her paws. This was one of her favorite parts of the entire mating meeting, when she got to take over this way. Russetheart was apparently enjoying this as much as Littlesnow was, because his moans began growing louder and louder. He lifted his hips again and wiggled his member, which was still trapped between the she-cats jaws, and it bounced against the wet walls of Littlesnow's mouth. The she-cat began purring again so that Russetheart's mating organ vibrated once more. She then lowered her paws, kneading the bottom of the tom's member. Her tongue flicked the tip of the member, and then curled around to begin squeezing it.

"Littlesnow…y-you're an expert at this." Russetheart commented, before moaning very loudly.

Russetheart called her an expert? _The_ expert called her an expert? Littlesnow gave herself a silent thought of praise before focusing on pleasuring the medicine cat whom she was mating. Russetheart was so busy moaning and being pleasured, it wasn't until the last minute that he felt the familiar tight feeling in his gut.

"Littlesnow, I'm gonna-!" But it was too late. Before he could finish his warning, he shot a white and warm load of cum down Littlesnow's throat with a growl. The white she-cat gulped it down greedily. Russetheart, after he came, pulled his member out of Littlesnow's mouth with an audible and wet pop. He then stood, grinning at her.

"Are you ready to do the real stuff?" He asked.

Littlesnow tilted her head, "Oh, so everything else wasn't real stuff?" She asked, licking around her mouth to clear the cum that had leaked onto her muzzle. The tortoiseshell tom shrugged, "Well, this stuff makes the kits, doesn't it?" He asked, gently nudging Littlesnow to cue her to get into the crouch. The white she-cat followed instructions, but she had to hold in her excitement. She got into a mating crouch, moving aside her tail. The tom came over, positioning his member at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Littlesnow nodded rapidly, wanting to get this started. Russetheart could tell that she was ready, but he wanted to keep her waiting a bit.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, putting the tip of his member against her entrance and circling it. The she-cat knew he was teasing her, so she pushed back against the tip of his member, "I'm ready! I'm ready!" She told the medicine cat with a pleading tone. Russetheart nodded, chuckling, "Okay, then."

He moved his member away for a moment, before thrusting it in at full speed and force. Littlesnow was surprised by the sudden impact and let out a yowl of shock, but she soon began to moan as Russetheart began with rhythmic thrusting. They were all forceful thrusts. Littlesnow twisted her head around to tell Russetheart what to do next, "Harder! Faster! Please?" She asked, wiggling her hips so the tom's member also wiggled side to side inside of her. The tortoiseshell medicine cat grunted in reply and began picking up the pace of his thrusts, and began slamming into her harder. Littlesnow let out a screech of pleasure. Russetheart skillfully began hitting spots that he knew gave Littlesnow the most pleasure every time, since he had mated with her plenty of times before, and he never missed. He was slamming into her with amazing speeds, and Littlesnow could hear the audible slapping noises every time Russetheart pushed into her. The she-cat had hadn't released the entire time, even when Russetheart had licked her out, and so now was the time. She didn't bother to warn him, she just moaned quite loudly as she squirted all over the tom's huge member. He pulled out of her momentarily, and Littlesnow whined again, but he bent down to clean the cum off of his member. The white she-cat waited for him to finish, but it was almost surprising how hard he slammed into her after he finished. Plus, Littlesnow hadn't been paying attention so it had been a shock. The tom felt the feeling in his gut again, and he nodded, speeding up his thrusts and going harder. He enjoyed hearing the white she-cat below him moaning for him.

"I'm going to release!" He warned, thrusting at amazing speeds.

"Oh! Yes, Russetheart! Release into me! Fill me up with lots of kits!" She yowled. Russetheart smirked, "I most certainly will."

After those words, he came with a loud groan. He shot his seed into her, filling her up with what her body needed to make the kits. He filled her to the brim, and some of it dripped out and onto the ground. After making sure he had came completely, he slowly pulled out, before sitting down beside her. He was exhausted, and so was Littlesnow.

"We did it." The white she-cat purred with a small smile.

Russetheart grinned as well, "Yes, we did. Our fifth litter is coming up, can you believe it?"

Littlesnow shook her head, "No, I can't believe it! But it's true!"

They both had noticed that the majority of the others had stopped too, even Creekstar and Heatherstar had finished.

It didn't take very long for the toms to release their seed into the she-cat that they were paired with. Once Heatherstar looked around to see if everyone had completed mating with each other, she lifted her head to be heard by everyone, "The mating meeting is over! May StarClan bless both of our Clans with many new litters of kits, and may they light our paths so that we shall all return safely at the upcoming life exchange!" She called out. She then flicked her tail, signaling for the SheClan cats to follow her. After a few more heartbeats of goodbyes, the she-cats parted from their toms.

"Goodbye Russetheart!" Littlesnow called, turning to follow the others.

"Bye!" The medicine cat responded, before heading the opposite way with TomClan.


End file.
